The present invention relates generally to game tables and, more particularly, to a multi-game collapsible game table.
Poker tables generally consist of a relatively flat surface with a felt or comparable material stretched over it. In order to maintain the quality and condition of the cover material of the table as well as reduce any obstructions to game play, players often prefer some additional space away from the play surface for food and drink as well as poker chips or other success/failure indicators. Additionally, the ancillaries associated with game play such as cards, dice, poker chips, and the like, should preferably be kept with a table in order to keep these related game-playing elements from being misplaced.
Another consideration of game table design is the collapsibility of the table system. These tables are often only used periodically and are frequently set up for game time and collapsed and stored shortly thereafter. It is often desirable to store the table in a minimum of space compared to the amount of space occupied by the table when it is set up. Some prior art tables have provided a collapsible leg system for the tables but do not provide means for collapsing the table surface. Other table systems provide a collapsible leg assembly in addition to a collapsing mechanism for the table surface but do not provide a continuous playing surface. That is, the joints formed when the individual components of the table portion are assembled to form the planar playing surface form a discontinuity, or a crack, in the playing surface. This joint, or crack, in the playing surface of the game table can interrupt the flow of playing cards or poker chips across the table thereby interrupting play and detracting from a gamer's enjoyment of the game being played.
In addition to the space, storage, and playing surface continuity considerations addressed above, another consideration to game table construction is game format. The game format is the game pattern or indicia that are provided on the game playing surface to aid in game flow. Several game formats that can be provided on the game playing surface include a roulette, craps, poker, cricket, dog track, and blackjack to name but a few. Depending partly on which game is to be played on the game table, a bumper system is sometimes advantageous to have positioned about the gaming surface. Particularly for the game of craps when a shooter repeatedly tosses a pair of dice across the table, the bumpers assist in confining the playing materials to the playing surface. Similarly, when cards are dealt across the table, the bumpers keep the cards from leaving the playing table thereby maintaining smooth game flow. Other game tables have bumper systems that are either permanently affixed about a perimeter of the playing surface or are removably attached to the playing surface. These bumper systems detract from the collapsibility of the gaming table or are generally inconvenient to set up and take down, respectively.
It would therefore be desirable to have a game table and method of altering a game format that is quickly and simply collapsible and provides a plurality of interchangeable game formats.